Remember Me
by Josh DD
Summary: It's been a while since Marshall went astray. It was in a flash, no looking back. The pups felt miserable about it, yet they got over it quickly once a new pup was introduced and took Marshall's role as the fire-pup. Everyone felt happy at once, and Marshall was forgotten What will Marshall ever do if he's replaced? Rated T for TEEN.


**Remember Me?**

 **THE PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _ **It's been a while since Marshall went astray. It was in a flash, no looking back. The pups felt miserable about it, yet they got over it quickly once a new pup was introduced and took Marshall's role as the fire-pup. Everyone felt happy at once, and Marshall was forgotten. But that would soon change...**_

3 Months Earlier...

It was another, yet beautiful day approaching Adventure Bay. The sun was shining, nurturing the flowers, everything was calm. Or was it? Ryder had no idea what to do. To him, he was shocked. Shocked because he got called on one of the biggest mission ever. He didn't think he could save the day anymore. It was pretty big. But they were the PAW patrol. No job is too big, no pup is too small. That meant alot to Ryder. Ryder was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Ryder, sir? Everything alright?"

"What?" Ryder looked at Chase. "I mean, yeah, everything is."

"You sure?"

Ryder thought for a second and shook his head. He had his Pup Pad in his hand. Without thinking he pressed the communication button and said, "PAW patrol to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" All the pups said.

"Let's go, Chase!" Ryder said. Chase nodded and ran with Ryder.

Once reaching the top of the elevator, the pups lined in formation. Chase stepped out."PAW patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!"

"T-Thanks for, hustling pups." Ryder stuttered causing the pups to talk among themselves. Ryder gulped and pressed on his Pup Pad which revealed an image of the screen.

"Ryder, everything alright?" Skye asked, concerned. Ryder nodded.

"Before I proceed ahead, I need to tell you pups that this will be a very difficult task to accomplish. It's our first ever major rescue, I guess." Ryder shrugged once. The pups looked at him and he sighed. "Okay." He pointed with his hand to the screen. "The...president came and is counting on us to rescue him."

"So, what's so bad about that?" Rocky questioned, a bit irritated. Chase glared at him. Rocky shrugged.

"Are you actually this dumb, Rocky? It's the president we're talking about here, not a citizen!" Chase exclaimed. Rocky shrugged once more. "You think shrugging will help-"

"Chase! That's enough. No more squabbles will occur, we have a major problem in our hands...and paws."

"Sorry, Ryder, sir." Chase apologized and Ryder nodded.

"It's okay, didn't mean to shout." Ryder also apologized, well kind of..." Okay, the president is right now at the Grand Canyon and two of his bodyguards magically disappeared. He has only one left. So we need to rescue him quickly before he disappears to which will surely shock everyone."

"But what was the president doing at the Grand Canyon?" Rocky asked. "And why didn't he have more protection than just three people?"

"These three people weren't just some ordinary people. They were highly skilled agents and are very stealthily. I'll answer your other questions later Rocky because now we need to get there now and fast." Ryder suddenly was more confident. He knew that if he would fail, the president would do something bad. Ryder couldn't let the PAW patrol tear apart just because of a failed rescue. Ryder just thought of it as a randomly every-day rescue. None important than the occuring ones. "Okay, for this mission. I need all paws on deck. Skye, I need you to search by going airborne and looking for any suspects or the source of the two agents' disappearances. Chase, I need your super-spy gear in action. You'll be with me, I'll tell you what to do when we get there."

"This pup's gotta fly!"

"Super-spy Chase is on the case!"

"Marshall, if we find the two agents and we will, I need your EMT gear at the ready to examine them for any injuries."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!"

"Perfect." Ryder smiled and scrolled to Rocky's icon which revealed it to the screen. "Rocky, your arm-tool may come in handy there so we can fix and adjust whatever broken things we find that may be in use. You never know."

Rocky nodded. "Green means go!"

"Great! And I need both Zuma and Rubble to also help out at the Grand Canyon for the search! Alright, PAW patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

They soon, not later arrived at the Grand Canyon. The president was relieved to see Ryder. But Ryder was confused about one thing. Why call him when the president can call someone with a much bigger authority?

"Ryder, sir. So happy to meet you. I'm-"

"President Nicholas." Ryder shook his hands. He heard the president was really nice. "Why did you call me when you could call your FBI or someone else?"

"You see, Ryder, sir-"

"Please, call me Ryder."

President Nicholas smiled. "I made a few attempts at contacing my services but there is no signal, so I remembered the PAW patrol! Since you were closer to me, I surely had to have signal and it worked."

"Signal? How could you not get signal from your FBI?"

"You see, that's the only thing I don't understand. Not to mention, that two of my bodyguards have gone missing unexpectedly. It is getting petrifying, though it's about night time."

"You're right." Ryder looked back at the pups who waited for their orders. "Such good pups." Ryder said. The pups wagged their tails. "Which reminds me, I should call Everest too-" But Nicholas stopped him.

"No time. The time will expire, we need to find my other two agents and fast." Ryder nodded and retrieved his Pup Pad in his vest.

Ryder looked at the pups. "Okay. Here come's our part, pups. Chase, you're with me. We'll go this direction. Rubble and Zuma, you both go the other direction while Rocky stays here with the president and..." Ryder looked at the agent who responded.

"Mike." The agent said, holding possession of his gun just in-case.

"Right." Ryder said shaking his head in distress. That was the thing, Ryder was too exhausted. He rarely got enough sleep and was really exhausted but he needed to help the president and he was going to. "Skye, look from above and contact me if you find anything suspicious."

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye leaped in her copter and flew up.

"That's some nice organization you have there, Ryder. I must say, I'm really impressed."

Ryder blushed. "Thank you."

"Well, after you save me, I'll higher your ranking and develop your team up to ten times more skillful than before." Ryder had his mouth open. "And possibly get you another advanced vehicle, that, let's say might be indestructible."

"Nah. That's too much."

"Nope. That's like one penny to me." The president smiled. "I am the president."

"Thank you for your offer." Ryder replied.

"Happy to help." He said. "And anyway, Mike here must be really proud what I did for him. My best agent. Right, Mike?" But when he looked back, there was no more agent Mike there. "Where'd he go?" President Nicholas' smile faded away.

"Hmm..." Ryder thought and clicked his fingers. "Chase! Use your spy drone to scan this area."

"Yes, Ryder, sir!" Chase ran up to his vehicle. "Ruff, Spy drone!"

The president exchanged looks with Ryder. "Wow, I'm even more impressed." Nicholas said, having his arms crossed.

Ryder chuckled. "Alright, Chase, command it." Chase nodded and did what he was told.

Soon enough, he commanded it and sent the drone to find the victims. However,owasn't all that easy.

1 hour later...2 hours later...3...still nothing.

The president was getting impatient and Ryder too. They soon gave up and the president was still satisfied with Ryder at least trying to help him. The president's private plane approached and he headed back to his county. The two mysteries were unsolved up to this case, and yet mysterys are supposed to be mysteries.

* * *

"I...can't believe we failed pups." Ryder said, shoving his head in his hands. He was inside the Lookout on a chair, although the pups were siting on cushions he started blaming himself. "We never...failed before."

"Ryder." Marshall said getting up. "You tried. We tried our best. We may have not suceeded but that doesn't mean we're not the PAW patrol anymore...right?" Ryder smiled at Marshall and patted his head.

"He's right, Ryder, sir. We can't give up, but I must say I'm pretty disappointed too for not accomplishing this mission."

"It's alright, pups. Nothing bad will happen..." Ryder got up. "I hope." And walked outside.

"I hope? What's that suppose to mean?" Rocky questioned.

"Yeah, dude. It's tewwifying, well kind of..."

Chase sighed. "There's nothing to be feared of." He went on. "Or to doubt."

"Yeah, pups. Everything will be alright...I hope." Marshall said walking away.

"See! This is the kind of thing I'm talking about." Rocky said, irritated.

"You have any way to solve this, smart guy?" Chase questioned, looking the Mix Breed in his eyes. "I guess not." Chase also walked out, leaving both Rocky and Zuma speechless.

 _Somewhere, situated in a town..._

 _"I wish I could meet the PAW patrol one day..." A pup said, sighing. "It's...I have a strong feeling."_

 _"What feeling?" A woman said beside him, resting on an armchair. "Is everything alright Max?" The woman asked, concerned for the pup._

 _"Well...in a way, yeah." Max got up and went into his pup-house. "Good night, Daisy." He said, the name "Daisy", referring to the woman._

 _Daisy smiled and kissed the pup's forehead. "Oh you will meet the PAW patrol one day. You'll see." She laughed. "It won't be that hard. When I do get my hands on them I'll-"_

 _"I hear that." Max interrupted her with his eyes still closed._

 _"Fine, I'll keep to my promise. Just rest now, Max. Good pup." She gave Max another pat on the head and walked to her arm chair and rested with a sigh. "It's all just getting started." She smiled, closing her eyes._

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm here with the prologue of a new story, I'm updating...but that's doesn't mean I won't be updating any chapters for "Left Isolated". Same goes for, "Shenanigans." This is the prologue, just to get you started. The actual chapter will be updated in a few months time...with an exact release date somewhat in the near future. And I'm SO SORRY for not updating 'Left Isolated' and 'Shenanigans'. I just wasn't in the mood to write.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone got past their exams with grace! Now that they're over and my study has concluded I will once again continue to write fanfiction PAW patrol! I'll be in-touch with every single one of you in a small break, possibly a week before I update the next chapter of my other story's but that's not a promise. Anyway, If you do PM me, go ahead! I'll be content to reply!**

 **Other than that, I'll see you all later! Thanks!**


End file.
